Star Wars Episode VII Rise Of The New Republic
by Kryten1
Summary: This is my version of the 3rd Star Wars Trilogy, there are also 2 more stories after this one...
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer  
  
This story was not created, nor endorsed by George Lucas, Lucasfilm inc., LucasArts inc., or any other organisation connnected with the Star Wars franchise. I have stolen charaters from this franchise, but they are not my own. All credit must be given too the afore mentioned Mr. Lucas, and all other parties conserned. So dont sue me, dont point out that I've stolen these characters, and dont be a smart-arse and report me to LucasFilm, because I doubt they'll care.  
  
Epilogue  
  
STAR WARS EPISODE VII - THE RISE OF THE NEW REPUBLIC   
  
The turbulent times of the Imperial Empire are over. Emperor Palpetine has fallen, and the New Republic has been formed. At the head of this Republic is Luke Skywalker, his sister Princess Leia Skywalker, and her husband General Han Solo. The remaining Stormtroopers have retreated to far away galaxies, waiting for the return of their masters and a small pocket of dark jedi are known to be circulating in the Tinterine system, far away from the new Republic base on Corruscant. Also, Luke Skywalker senses in the force that The Emperor is still alive, although he is believed to have perished along with Darth Vader on the second Death Star.  
  
Luke sees his task now as to find the Emperor and set up a peaceful regeime in the Galaxy with a senate of the wise, trying to lure the Jedi of the light side back to Corruscent, after their exile under Imperial rule... 


	2. The Dark Axis

Disclaimer  
  
This story was not created, nor endorsed by George Lucas, Lucasfilm inc., LucasArts inc., or any other organisation connnected with the Star Wars franchise. I have stolen charaters from this franchise, but they are not my own. All credit must be given too the afore mentioned Mr. Lucas, and all other parties conserned. So dont sue me, dont point out that I've stolen these characters, and dont be a smart-arse and report me to LucasFilm, because I doubt they'll care.  
  
Chapter One- The Dark Axis  
  
Vader held Emperor Palpetine over the chasm, his blue bolts of chain lightning cascading throughout the room. Skywalker lay hurt from the shocks, and Vader's circuitry was slowly being decomposed inside his black shell of a body. He cast Palpetine into the abyss, and a huge flash of blue was cast into the air. Vader collapsed, as his son clambered to his aid...  
  
Palpetine opened his eyes. He was contained in some kind of anti-gravity chamber. He heard voices, but his vision was blurred, he remembered the tretury of his former apprentice Darth Vader, but little else. All of a sudden the chamber doors opened; his vision restored he saw 3 dark Jedi, kneeling before him. One was a well built bald human with a cold aura arround him. He was infact so cold that you could see his icey blood-filled veins pushing out from his body. His lips were blue as were both of his hands, he seemed to be the head of this group as the other two were knelt either side and slightly behind him.  
  
On his right knelt a hooded figure, his face was tattooed in gold and red and three horns created a virtical line on the top of his head. The third was an old jedi, with a thin metal device covering the reccesses that would normally embrace his eyes. He had small tattooes in the shape of curled snakes either side of his empty eye-sockets, and had an air of superiority around him.  
  
"Welcome Lord Palpetine, it is indeed an honour to have you onboard our craft." said the human creature at the head of the three. "My name is Darth Doedor, these are my accomplices Lord Jerec," he pointed to the eyeless Jedi on his left. "and my apprentice Darth Vithrah of the Ganemede system. He is highly skilled in the art of the shadows and has been my deadly assassin now for over 3 years."  
  
"Where am I?" asked Palpetine looking down at his followers.  
  
"Let me explain Your Emminence. When Lord Vader threw you into the chasm, we used a sophisticated tractor beam to extract you from the Death Star. However when you arrived, you body was badly damaged and we kept you inside this recovery chamber until your body was fit enough again. The process was long and your body took a long time to fully recover."  
  
"How long was I kept in this, this, thing?" The Lord asked angrily  
  
"Three years my Lord." A regretful Doedor mumbled  
  
"THREE YEARS!" Palpetine bellowed "What has Skywalker done in this time?"  
  
"Very litle My Lord, Darth Vithrah has destroyed many key figures in Skywalker's regeime, whilst Lord Jerec and his band of dark Jedi have stopped the message of the Empire's downfall reaching many parts of the galaxy. Many systems still believe they are under your control."  
  
"Excellent. One question still remains though, where did you all come from?"  
  
"Lord Vader banished mself and Jerec from your forces a long time ago, we were seen as a threat to his reign so we disbanded far away to set up our own Empires. Jerec runs a far corner of the Galaxy around the Tinterine system, along with his apprentice Yun; and Sariss a deadly female Dark Jedi who is extremely powerful indeed. "  
  
"So what are we going to do to reclaim this galaxy as our own?"  
  
"We has assambled this Dark Axis along with a large number of Stormtroopers and space craft on our base. My plan is to travel to the Valley of the Jedi to absorb the core's power to make us stronger than we could ever imagine, and topple Skywalker and his pathetic attemp at democracy amongst the systems of the galaxy."  
  
"Excellent." Palpetine smerked as he surveyed the craft and Jedi around him. He sensed his reign was not nessessarily over yet. He also sensed a very large disturbance in the force...  
  
Meanwhile, far away, a small spacecraft flew through space; its pilot, dressed in full Jedi robes, set a course for Corruscant with a very important message for the New Republic council. 


	3. The Jedi Arrive

Disclaimer  
  
This story was not created, nor endorsed by George Lucas, Lucasfilm inc., LucasArts inc., or any other organisation connnected with the Star Wars franchise. I have stolen charaters from this franchise, but they are not my own. All credit must be given too the afore mentioned Mr. Lucas, and all other parties conserned. So dont sue me, dont point out that I've stolen these characters, and dont be a smart-arse and report me to LucasFilm, because I doubt they'll care.  
  
Chapter Two - The Jedi Arrive  
  
Luke sat in his chair, his slumped body supportingn his head, deep in thought of the strange murmorings from the force. On one side, he felt the surge of good from a presence he had not felt since entering Dantooine to meet with the great Jedi Master Yoda. On the other, the large dark presence; the people around him were blissfully unaware that the Empire may have fallen but the Dark Side remained. He was nieve to think he could wipe out all the Dark Jedi, but The Emporer was still alive, he was sure of it.  
  
"Luke," a voice awoke him from his day-dream "Luke, we have a report of another Jedi here in Corruscant, he's waiting outside, Luke isnt this exciting?"  
  
"What? Really? The message must be finally spreading of Palpatine's demise; send him in by all means."  
  
A tall grey creature covered in golden uniforms appeared. He was old, and his skin was far too big for him by now. On his golden helmet were the initials P.K. and the crest of the Old Republic. He looked up through his flight googles, attached to his helmet and addressed the 4-strong council of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, General Han Solo and Ki Hwin, the only other Jedi to appear back at Corruscant.  
  
"Good Afternoon council," He spoke with a silky voice deserved of any action hero or general cassanova, although those days seemed far from him. "My name is Plo Koon, I am a Faldor and I have travelled from my home on Rylentine far across the galaxy to answer your call. I am indeed a Jedi Master as you can probably see from my robes and lightsaber," He withdrew his weapon, and a shinney golden beam appeared from it. He waved it for a while then protracted the blade. "I wish to join your Jedi council as I was a member of the original council before the Empire's reign drove me far away"  
  
Luke looked in amazement, he couldnt believe he was staring at a Jedi Warrior of whom he knew much about from his experienc with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ki Hwin looked equally amazed, for he knew Plo from his training as a Jedi Apprentice under Yoda.   
  
"Welcome Master Koon, it is indeed an honour to be in the presence of such a famous Jedi Warrior. Please accept this place on the council" Luke jestured towards a chair that lay like so many others in the Jedi Temple High Council. "It is our hope that many more people will arrive, although I doubt there are many of our kind left. It is our responsibility to train and restore the Jedi Order of many centuries ago."  
  
"It is indeed my honour Master Skywalker to rejoin the Council after so long away"  
  
"Welcome, I am Princess Leia and this is my husband General Solo, we great you and hope your stay at the Jedi Temple is a pleasurable one. Believe me, I am aware of your Jedi heritage and am pleased to have here with us."  
  
Han Solo, not aware of the Jedi heritage, sat looking pleased although he felt this was all a little over his head. Before he could welcome Plo Koon the door burst open and a young human in full Jedi robes walked in, bowed and knelt infront of the council. He was tall, and his brown hair glistened in the early dusk light. His piercing blue eyes met with Luke Skywalker's and he, as had Plo Koon, address the council.  
  
"Council, please accept my apology but I have urgent news that must reach you all. My name is Rikki Kenobi and I have been-"  
  
"Rikki what?" Asked Luke  
  
"Kenobi,"  
  
"As in Ben, sorry, Obi-Wan Kenobi"  
  
"Yes, he was my father, however I have seen very little of him since he left me on Dantooine with Master Yoda to start my Jedi training at the age of 8. I heard of his apparition into the spirit world from Master Yoda before your arrival when I went into hiding in the Dantooine Forest."  
  
"Wait." The Council's murmors were halted by Plo Koon, "You are the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Therefore the son of he who gains the power of apparate into the spirit world, the son of he who cheats death. Therefore you possess the powers of the ultimate good as Prophisised by our Jedi fore-fathers. You are Rikki Kenobi; the chosen one..." 


	4. The Chosen One

Disclaimer  
  
This story was not created, nor endorsed by George Lucas, Lucasfilm inc., LucasArts inc., or any other organisation connnected with the Star Wars franchise. I have stolen charaters from this franchise, but they are not my own. All credit must be given too the afore mentioned Mr. Lucas, and all other parties conserned. So dont sue me, dont point out that I've stolen these characters, and dont be a smart-arse and report me to LucasFilm, because I doubt they'll care.  
  
Chapter Three - The Chosen One  
  
"After millennia of waiting, The Chosen One has arrived, its really you, it must be" Cried Plo Koon, he was out of his seat and his excitement did not seem to transfer to Luke  
  
"How can we be sure that you are Rikki Kenobi? Do you carry some identification, you could be an Empire spy for all we know," Luke said. He was clearly sceptical of the visitor.  
  
"Luke, he is clearly a Jedi. Obi-Wan told me of his son, his mother was a noble Queen on the Alderon system, his Metachlorine count is off the scale, this is the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi" Plo held up a small machine that measured Metachlorines, the mental bacteria that influenced your thoughts and ability to handle the force.   
  
"Come on Luke, you cant surely believe that this isnt Ben's son" Leia now joined in the convasation.  
  
"Very well, we shall test your skills young Jedi, draw your weapon" Luke extracted his lightsabre from his belt, its green blade shimmered in the light  
  
"Master Skywalker I don't think this is nessessary," said Rikki Kenobi "but if this is what I must do to prove to you of my abilities and identity then so be it."  
  
He drew his blue lightsabre and took up a defensive fighting stance. Luke stuck his blade but with a quick sweep Kenobi dis-armed his opponent.   
  
"Now are you convinced?"  
  
"That was luck, you dont get away that easily"  
  
"Very well". At this point Kenobi heard a voice in his head  
  
"Let him see what you can do my friend. He will soon be convinced" Plo Koon transmitted his message to the young Jedi.  
  
As the blades clashed together, Rikki used his speed and superior technique to show up the Jedi Master. His abilites were like no other, Luke was clearly no match for his opponent who was hardly breaking a sweat. He discarded Luke's sabre and retorted at the blonde Jedi  
  
"Now can I please stop wasting the council's time and tell you something very important that needs to be said."  
  
Luke sat down as Kenobi presented himself to the council  
  
"I have finally travelled from Dantooine after 15 years of training because now is the time when the balance of the force is at its most precarious. The Dark Side has retreated far away, but they have created an Axis of Evil with Palpetine and three other Jedi. One of them is heading for Corruscant, following me as he has for 2 years now. His name is Darth Vithrar and his is a Jedi trained in the Shadow Arts."  
  
"An assassin sent to kill you Master Kenobi. Interesting information you are presenting to the council, although more worried about the Master of this creature and the Emperor's allies we are. Surely light work you will make of this Shadow Jedi." Ki Hwin had finally spoken, his wise yet mumbled words reminded Luke of Master Yoda.  
  
"He is not alone, and is very hard to find. The Axis have developed a unique breed of Stormtrooper, trained in the basic Jedi Arts. They wear long black cloaks and usually accompany Vithrar and are known as the Shadow Warriors. Once we find Vithrar he is virtually untouchable due to having time to vanish while we see off his Shadow Warriors. He started with 8 of these creatures and is now down to only 3. With the councils help I hope to destroy him and his Shadows. All I ask is that one Jedi accompany in my search for him." Rikki bowed his head as he completed his request.  
  
"Do you know what the other Axis members are planning Master Kenobi?" Asked Plo Koon  
  
"I believe they are out to regain their lost power from the Valley of the Jedi out on Altyr 5. However, I feel in the force that although two of the Jedi, Jerec and Doedor are after power, The Emperor knows as I do that soon Good and Evil will colide for a final battle. He is mearly using this oppertunity to increase his power before facing one of the Light Jedi. First though we must destroy Vithrah if we have any chance of stopping them gaining control of the Valley"  
  
"Granted Master Kenobi. I agree with you. One of us must travel with Master Kenobi and destroy this Sith assassin."  
  
"I will go."   
  
The council all looked across to Luke. He had risen from his chair and stared at Rikki.   
  
"Master Kenobi, I will travel with you to wherever you belive this Sith to be"  
  
"Thank you, oh thank you Master Skywalker. The council has made the right decision. I thank you all for trusting me. I wont let you down."  
  
"We will not let you either Master Kenobi." said Luke with a smile. "Han, ready the Millennium Falcon and set a course for - where did you say we were going?"  
  
"Tatooine, the Sith is planning an attack on the residents and the power generator of Tatooine."  
  
Luke's face turned white as a sheet. 


	5. The Woes Of Luke Skywalker

Disclaimer  
  
This story was not created, nor endorsed by George Lucas, Lucasfilm inc., LucasArts inc., or any other organisation connnected with the Star Wars franchise. I have stolen charaters from this franchise, but they are not my own. All credit must be given too the afore mentioned Mr. Lucas, and all other parties conserned. So dont sue me, dont point out that I've stolen these characters, and dont be a smart-arse and report me to LucasFilm, because I doubt they'll care.  
  
Chapter Four - The Woes Of Luke Skywalker  
  
"T-Tatooine, are you sure" Luke asked Kenobi.   
  
"Yes, very, can you not feel it in the force?" He replied  
  
Deep down Luke knew he was right, but he could not comprehend an attack on the people of his home planet.  
  
"Does this planet hold some significance to you Luke?"  
  
"Yes, i'm afraid it does. You see it is my home planet so I suppose it should give me more of an insentive to fight but I couldn't stand my people being attacked, I just couldn't. We must stop this, why Tatooine Rikki?"  
  
"Vithrah wants to destroy the large power station on Tatooine as it is a focal point of the defences on Corruscant. If he destroys the power station, Corruscant is vunrable. He knows we will travel there to stop him too, so we must be doubley careful."  
  
"Very well, Han, lets go you have to pilot us, I just wouldn't feel safe with anyone else" He said with a smile on his face, although deep down he felt a tearing feeling inside him.  
  
***  
  
When they boarded General Solo's private craft, the Millennium Falcon, Princess Leia kissed them all goodbye and made Luke, Han and Kenobi that they would all return safely to her. Plo and Ki offered to join them but Rikki said that the 4 of them might not go unnoticed and could attract unwanted attention from the inhabiting Tuskans. Luke seemed very distant, almost as though he wasn't there.  
  
His life had been turned upside down in the last 8 years. He had gone from a humble farmer's boy to a Jedi Knight under the trainership of Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the leader of the New Republic. He had discovered the truth about his father Darth Vader, and watched as he sacrificed himself to save his son. His dying words still echoed through Luke's mind everyday: "Tell your sister, tell her, you were right about me," and there lied another tale, finding out that the leader of the Rebel Alliance, Princess Leia was infact his sister.   
  
Even now he sat and thought about what might have been if his father had not turned to the side of evil, or if he had joined his father on the Dark Side. He was told he was the chosen one by his father and The Emperor, and now the son of his mentor Obi-Wan appeared out of nowhere and was proclaimmed as the Chosen One who would defeat the Dark Side. Luke felt a great deal fo resentment and jealousy towards him, but tried to hide these dark feelings deep down inside him. The Force was puzzling him also, he felt great struggles of power, and a gigantic sense of forboding, like it was all going to end soon, but Rikki had said this was not to happen for a long while yet.  
  
For now though Luke was happy enough to lock himself away and practice his Jedi arts in preperation for his showdown with the Sith. He would let Kenobi work out the mission, and leave Han to pilot the ship. For now he couldn't care less what happened.  
  
"How much further General?" asked Rikki at the front of the ship  
  
"About 5 minutes less than the last time you asked" He retorted  
  
"Sorry, its just I haven't travelled as a passenger in a Spaceship since my father took me to Dantooine. Time passes quicker when you pilot don't you find General?"  
  
"Please, call me Han. I knew your father, he was a crazy old man. I saw his dissappearence aboard the Death Star with Luke and Leia. So did Chewie here,"  
  
A large creature with matted brown hair was sat at the controls. He was of course, the Wookie Chewbacca Han Solo's sidekick and companion. Also aboard the Falcon were two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, both working hard in the Electronics bay decoding planetary codes and other technical things Rikki was not concerned with.   
  
After about another hour they landed on Tatooine and were greated by the Senator for the planet, an elderly bald black man named Lance Traumanic who showed them to their quarters in the Republic base.   
  
"Tomorrow me and Luke will travel to the power generator and take control of the guarding units there. You're free to spend some time in the Tatooine markets, you may be able to find some parts to upgrade -"  
  
Kenobi's instructions to Han were quickly interupted  
  
"Kid, I know my way around Tatooine, I worked here as a smuggler years ago"   
  
"Very well Han, but I think you will find things have changed a lot since then."  
  
As the sun set on Tatooine, as hooded figure was landing in the desert. Followed by three other hooded figures he was unmistakable as Darth Vithrah, the Jedi's adversary. The confrontation was imminant. 


End file.
